Camp Black Lake
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: 16 year old Kate meets a young and carefree Castle at summer camp. Sparking a friendship? or even more?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Katherine Beckett was sitting on the fence outside camp 'Black Lake', her bag at her feet, sun glasses shielding her eyes from the warm sun. Her hair was tied back in a messy high pony tail, her red leather jacket clasped in her hand and other holding a bottle of water.

Her parents had decided to send her here for part of the summer, a sport and rec camp, sure she loved adventures, but this was pushing it…

As she sat, wondering just how horrid the time there would be the sound of motor speeding towards her caught her attention. As she searched the horizon for the vehicle she relished the smooth hum of the engine, a well-built figure sat upon the magnificent bike, speeding towards her. She shielded her eyes from the warm sun to get a more defined look. He was wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a duffle bag strapped over the bike. His helmet was sleek black, he held himself with a carefree stature that drew Katherine's attention even more.

As he pulled up in front of her she rolled her shoulders and tried to look as carefree as he did. Swinging his leg off the bike, his strong hands undid the helmet revealing a well groomed hairstyle that made him look older than his age. He smiled a cheeky grin at her

'Hey there, you staying or going?'

'Staying' she had no intention of leaving his amazing gaze anytime soon.

'I'm Castle'

'Kate' she replied staring at his captivating eyes

'Well it's actually Richard, but I prefer Castle'

'Castle it is then' she smiled as he pulled his helmet back on

'Wow, your smile's gorgeous….so is your blush' he chuckled as she turned crimson

'Thanks'

'See you around Kate' he grinned chucking his leg back over the bike

'Looking forward to it' she whispered as he sped off in the direction of the camp office to sign in.

It took her three days to muster the courage to talk to the carefree boy; he often had flocks of girls around him as he read snippets of short stories that he had written the night before. Once she had manage a few syllables from her mouth they had spent almost every day chatting, laughing at the kids getting stuck on the ropes course and trying to beat each other at archery. Castle found Kate fascinating, also very attractive. She was intelligent, witty and from the looks of the karate lesson on Friday she could pack a hell of a punch. He loved every minute with her.

'Kate'

'Hmm?' she looked behind her; they had just reached the edge of the lake.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Wow, Castle. You're asking if you can ask a question, normally you just jump in.' she laughed

'Have you ever…kissed someone?' He had turned bright red, not like his normally cool and collected self. She looked at him then slipped off her shoes, wiggling out of her jeans

'Have you Castle?' she asked as she pulled her top over her head, revealing her red one piece.

'Well…yeah a bit' his mouth was dry, her figure was incredible.

'Come on' she laughed, wadding out into the shallows of the lake. He quickly pulled his shirt off, and kicked his shoes away. He walked to the water's edge, and gave a little yelp at the cold

'Did you just squeal?'

'Nope!' he wadded quickly out to meet her, waist deep in the cool, clear water.

'Race you to the orange buoy?' she pointed to the orange orb floating further out, a mark used for the kayaking group, and a rest point for the poor early morning triathlon trainers.

'I don't kn…' too late, she had dived into the water and was off, he groaned.

'Ha!' he said slapping the orange float a mere moment before she did 'I win'

'Fine' she said catching her breath.

'Since I won, you have to answer my question'

'What question?' she said smoothing back her hair

'Have you ever kissed someone?'

'That's the question you want answered?'

'Yes' he was holding onto the square float, looking at her

'Not really' she looked sheepish

'What do you mean not really?' how could you only sort of kiss someone?

'Ok…don't laugh' she knew he would 'there was this guy Jake, and well his attempt of kissing me was grabbing my shoulders, lunging forward to bash his lips to mine…' Castle was trying very hard not to laugh 'I guess to show passion…but it was just awful' she was bright red, almost the colour of her one piece. Castle burst into a fit of giggles

'I knew you'd laugh' she groaned and swam to the other side of the float

'Kate, come back, I'm sorry' He was still trying not to chuckle, this Jake kid sounded great. He slowly swam around to her, where she stood; she could keep her shoulders completely out of the water. When Castle stood some of his chest was visible, a small grin of smugness on his handsome face.

'So why did you not try again' he asked inquisitively

'Kissing?'

'Yeah' He grinned; he liked the way the word sounded when she said it

'Well that encounter was horrid enough without other attempts, bruising my lips or possibly chipping a tooth' Castle chuckled, he like this side to Kate, her innocent and protected side. He was honored she was comfortable enough around him to tell him such secrets. He guessed if he'd asked her this at the start of camp he'd have been slapped across the face, but now their friendship was strong enough, though he would never put it past Kate to punch someone. He liked that about her, no bullsh*t.

'Not all kisses are like that'

'If you saw Jakes new girlfriend Felicity, you would not be saying that'. Kate gently pulled her legs up and laid back, floating in the clear water. Castle watched her for a while, her hair swaying around her face in the soft current.

'Let me show you'

'What' she jerked up, her legs pulling under her to stand on the sandy lake floor

'Let me show you that kissing isn't what you think it is' He was cautious, he didn't want to spook her, but he really wanted a kiss, to see just how soft her lips really were.

'Um…'

'You don't have to, I just thought…' he said quickly, looking down at his hands under the water

'Ok' she said quietly

'Really?' he looked excited, which sent a quiver to her stomach

'Yeah…just be gentle' she blushed

'Sure' He moved forward, so their bodies where almost touching. He placed his left hand softly on her cheek, his thumb smudging a water droplet towards her ear.

'Close your eyes' he whispered, she did so, her heart racing a hundred miles a minute. He leant forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. They were as he'd imagined, soft and heavenly. Perfect. He moved slowly, pulling away slightly then kissing her again. Her head was spinning, it was incredible. She tentatively slid her right hand past his ribs and pulled him closer. Her hand stayed on his back, and indicator for him to continue.

'Ok?' he whispered

'Yeah' she grinned, he returned it, then replaced his lips back to hers, finding to his delight that she was starting to move hers against his.

After a few minutes of this he slid his tongue out to trace her bottom lip, he felt her tense; he backed off, placing his forehead to hers. She drew her hand back, he worried he'd pushed her too far, she'd never kissed someone and here he was acting like she knew as much as he did. But to his shock and utter delight her felt her arms wrap around his neck and her body pushing into him. Kate's adrenaline was running haywire, she felt incredible. It felt right, kissing Castle.

She leant her head forward and caught his eager lips with hers; she kissed him, gaining more courage ever moment. She slid her tongue out and touched it to his lips, feeling him silently moan and wrap his arms around her waist.

'Wow' Kate whispered again, Castle laughed. This was by far the best moment of his whole summer, maybe even his whole life. Though his plan to steal a police horse and ride it naked still made him laugh.

'Just wait until you try French kissing' he joked, they were slowly swimming back to shore.

'When will we try that?' Kate asked, no embarrassment appearing on her face. Castles stomach did a back flip.

'Whenever you want' he said cheekily

'Later, I'm so hungry' Kate laughed; they waded out of the lake and found their cloths. They started to walk back towards camp, silent. Each thinking about what had just happened. Castle walked next to her, and after a while he slipped his hand into hers, not saying a word. Both of them grinned.

**So what do you think? Shall I post more?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been too long, she hadn't seen Castle in 6 months, they had kept in contact throughout the school year. The last time they had been together he'd been on a school trip to the art museum near her school; it was safe to say he hadn't gone. He'd come to her school and over the loud speaker she'd heard 'Kate Beckett, your cousin is here to see you. He says it's an emergency, something about code 'black lake", Kate's heart had jumped. She had rushed out of class, pretending to look frightened and confused, her lab teacher telling her not to panic 'It's probably just a false alarm miss Beckett'.

Kate had raced to the front office and found Castle in a school blazer looking glum

'Quick Kate, my dad just had a heart attack! Please you have to hurry!' he held out his hand and she grabbed it, the receptionist had looked worried and nodded to Kate 'Go'. They had bolted for the door, busted through it and pelted down the stairs, around the corner out of sight of the school where Castle stopped.

'Hey Kate' he'd said with a massive grin. She'd goggled at him then returned the smile. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and backed her into the sidewalk, a half wall with a hedge growing behind it.

'I've missed you' he kissed her, the French way they both liked. She'd flung her arms around his neck and moaned.

'I've missed you too, why such an extravagant plan to get me out of school?'

'How else was I going to see you?' he'd chuckled biting her lower lip playfully.

It had been a fantastic day. They had run all over the city, on trains and buses, eating all sorts of foods and seeing the sights.

*/**/**

Now Kate was nervous, what if things had changed? What if he had forgotten his feelings for her and moved on? Kate hated this feeling; she didn't like self-pity.

** / ** / **

Castle rode smoothly into camp 'Black Lake', pasted the turn off with its big oak trees and sped along the road. A figure was perched on the fence. Castles stomach twisted what if she'd stopped liking him? He felt sick at the idea of another guy kissing her.

As he reached the fence, he came to a stop. Swinging his leg off over the bike and removing his helmet.

'Kate!' he said happily, trying to see if she was smiling, the sun was shining behind her blurring his vision.

'Castle' she hopped off the fence and walked over to him, looking up into his beautiful eyes. She lent up and kissed him. An innocent kiss. She went to step back but his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him.

'Don't move away Beckett' he chuckled and placed a hot kiss to her lips. She returned it whole heartedly.

** / ** /

'How did you know I wasn't seeing someone?' Castle asked curiously as they walked back from dinner at the mess hall.

'I didn't…' she said quietly

'So you just kissed me anyway?' he raised an eyebrow, she loved when he did that

'Well…yeah' she had a cheeky grin on her face.

'Oh how I've missed that smile' he said wrapping an arm around her waist so their hips were touching as they walked.

'How did you know I wasn't seeing anyone?' she looked up at him

'I knew you weren't' he said in a matter of fact tone 'you could never get over me Beckett, see I'm just so darn amazing' he continued with a massive grin on his face. Kate made a noise and hit his shoulder with her fist, but she was grinning.

'No seriously' he said stopping and turned to face her 'I've always thought about you Kate and I'd like to keep it that way. You're the most amazing thing to happen to me' he was holding each of her hands in his.

'Your seventeen' she giggled 'but you talk like your thirty'

'Is there something wrong with that?' he questioned, raising his eyebrow again

'No' she smiled, slowly swaying their clasped hands from side to side

'Is there a problem with saying what I want?'

'No…what do you want Castle?'

'You'

It was a single word, but it made her heart do a summersault, he slowly pulled her to him and looked into her eyes.

'Ok' she said softly

** / ** / ** /

She wasn't sure how they ended up outside her room, their lips never left each other's. She fumbled with the key, opened the door and they almost fell into her room. She was glad she didn't have a roommate. Castle straightened them up and pushed her back against the door. His lips left hers and travelled to the soft skin under her jaw. She gasped as his hands ran up her sides and brushed her breast, his hands returned back to her waist and slightly kneaded her soft skin as he sucked on her pulse point. She spun them around so she was pinning him to the wall, he didn't struggle. She pushed her hips against his and returned the kiss on his neck. He groaned. The sound sent a shiver down her spin.

He caught her chin and brought her lips back to his, his tongue exploring her mouth. The moan that escaped her lips made his legs want to give way. He propelled them off the wall and walked her backwards, lips locked, into the opposite wall. She grunted as he pushed her against it, his hands slowly wondering up to cup her beasts through her shirt, moaning as he slowly massaged them. One hand moved to the top button of her shirt and unclipped it, Castles lips still fighting with hers. She didn't realize what his wondering hand was doing until he lowered his head and place a kiss on the top of her right breast. She gasped; as he kissed her magnificent bosom his hand finished with her shirt letting it hang open. He knelt and placed a feather light kiss to her toned stomach. She quivered.

'Ca…Castle' she said nervously

'Yeah' he looked up from her waist

'I'm not…not ready for it'

'It?' He questioned, wanting to understand her definition of the word

'Sex' she blushed and pulled away, he straightened up and looked her in the eyes

'That's ok; I don't think I am either. I'm still trying to get my mind around how amazing your breasts are' he joked, looking fondly at them, she giggled 'we won't rush, promise'

'Thanks' she relaxed

'But is kissing ok?' He hooked a finger through her jeans belt loop

'Defiantly' she grinned

'Good, because I never want to stop that' He said with a wicked grin and pulled her too him.

**A/N: Hey what did you think? I wrote this chapter ages ago, around half way through season 3. **

**Anything you want to have happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

'You coming?' she called to him, she was unlocking her door

'Yeah' he didn't want to admit he'd been distracted by the swing of her hips. It was the first time he'd seen her in a long dress, very feminine. It was the end of camp dance; they had snuck out early. She looked gorgeous; her figure was prefect, curvaceous. The maroon plunge dress clung to her body, infuriating him. He walked in after her, finding her standing at the window overlooking the dark lake. He silently came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She smiled to herself when he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss to her soft skin.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Tomorrow…'

'Ah…'

'I don't want to leave you Castle'

'I don't want to leave you' he placed another kiss to her neck, enjoying the sweet smell of her hair.

She turned in his arms, placing hers around his neck. She placed her lips to his, a soft slow kiss. Then she slid her tongue out and into his eager mouth. After a few moments she was pulling at his shirt and he was kneading the soft of her back. His hands dropped to clasp her behind, pulling her closer to him. She moaned into his mouth. Her fingers worked at his button up shirt, revealing a toned torso. She dropped a few light kisses to his shoulder blade and upper chest as she pulled his shirt off his arms; he cupped her breasts as he caught her lips with his. Kneading them through the smooth satin fabric, the plunge neck line revealed some of their skin so he made a quick bee-line of kisses to the spot. He nuzzled her perfect chest until he heard her breath becoming shorter.

She reluctantly pulled his head up and attacked his mouth with hers. They moved slowly away from the window into the middle of the room then across to the side of her low dresser, the drawer still half open from when she'd unpacked her clothes from it into her carry bag. Pressing her into the wall Castle returned his attentions to her chest, cheekily moving the fabric aside to catch her nipple in his mouth. She gasped and she could feel his triumphant grin against her sensitive skin. He sucked and teased her skin with his tongue, her breath was becoming erratic. His heart was racing. Her left hand was running through his hair, the other was gripped at her side.

His hand was wondering, up and down her hip, then slowly he made his way to her inner thigh, he could tell it was soft, even though the satin fabric. His other hand was on her waist, anchoring him. Kate's breath was becoming very fast, Castle was very talented with his tongue; he'd moved to her other breast and was raging war against it just the same as the other. Kate felt his hand on her inner thigh, it slowly getting close to her core, when he tentatively rubbed against it through her dress she thought her body would catch on fire.

He moved his hand back to her hip and began working his lips up her chest to her pulse point. She began to pull her skirt hem up, slowly gathering it in her hand; she took her other hand and closed it around his hand on her hip. Without saying a word, she kissed his soft perfect lips and guided his hand to her soft thigh. He felt her smooth skin underneath his fingers; he drew slow circles on her. Kate moved her mouth to his jugular vein and placed a hot kiss to his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. Her breath was warm in his ear as she whispered 'Castle' and nudged his hand towards her core. He tentatively moved his hand, reaching the cotton of her underwear. He draw a line between her legs and felt her breath catch in her throat. He liked the sound.

Playing gently against her burning core he wrenched the same sound from her throat, he hooked his lips back to hers, her bottom lip between his, sucking happily. He kneaded the soft skin between her thighs and felt her press harder into him. Hooking her right leg around his, she was snuggly pressed between the wall and him. He draw a long, infuriating line along her core making her say raggedly 'Please, Castle' He grinned. He hooked her panties with his finger and pulled them down a bit, slipping his hand in to trace her folds. She gasped and she heard even his intake of breathe, he ran his fingers up and down and delighted in the shudders her body made.

'Kiss me Kate' he said roughly, holding her around the waist with his other hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He teased her with his hand, making her moan, the sound almost making him return the sound.

'Please, Castle…please' His grin was huge; he loved to torment her, make her squirm and wriggle, kissing her, his tongue tracing the edge of hers. He plunged a finger into her slick folds and heard her cry out; a moan escaped his own lips. He stroked her, pulling out and replacing his finger, reducing her breathes to short gasps of absolute pleasure. He pulled away to watch her face as his hand was at work, so incredible, her hair loosely framing her face. Her pink lips slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath. Kate placed a hand on his chest and could feel his heart racing, almost as fast as her own breath. His hands were magic. His movements had become faster and stronger; a tension was building in her. It was threatening to overtake her, but she felt no urge to fight it. Castle could feel she was near, her body was becoming ridged and her muscles were clenching around his finger. Any moment now, she would come undone. He lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth. That did it. She shuddered, letting the wave crush through her body. Castle smothered her moan of ecstasy with a scorching kiss.

'Wow' she stammered with a wide grin on her face

'Yeah' He grinned kissing her gently

'That felt incred…'

'Shh' Castle covered her mouth, he looked at the door. Footsteps were coming up the veranda stairs, Kate looked at Castle, his hand still over her mouth. A knock

'Katherine? Its Mrs. Betlow, are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine' she called the moment Castle dropped his hand

'Sure? Bingo is about to start'

'I'm just feeling a bit different, that's all, I'll be up in a minute'

'Good different?' Castle muttered in her ear

'Very' she giggled; he clapped his hand over her mouth as she shuddered with laughter

'Well come up soon, we'll save you a spot next to Mrs. Butter' Mrs. Betlow's footsteps started up again and slowly faded away

'Well that was close' Castle chuckled, Kate cheekily bit the inside of his palm

'Naughty' he laughed

'You have no idea' Kate grinned, making him groan as she walked over to the door

'Come on, its Bingo time' she rolled her eyes, squealing happily as Castle squeezed her from behind

'Fine' he muttered 'but I'd better win this time'

His hands dropped and he skillfulling pulled her up so her thighs wrapped around his waist


End file.
